fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Hachi
Mike Hachi (マイクハチ Maiku Hachi) is the apprentice to one of the Ten Wizard Saints, He is a Music Magic User as well as a Take Over user and one of the minor members of the Winged Guardians. Despite Mike being a Minor member, he's well know by the Magic Council and also other guilds by his alias as The Demon Squid due to his unique Beast Soul Take Over. In his younger days, he ran with a gang of misfits that often stole and terrorized his hometown, always wanting to take anything they want, anyway they want. He is also known to be the assistant of one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Liam Verz, who trained him in the ways of magic, and is currently one of the trainer's of the Training Branch N-3 of the Magic Council. Appearance Mike has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo for "Iron"(鉄 Tetsu), which is the symbol of the Iron Clan. As a child, Mike's hair was much bigger and he wore a simple suit along with his trademark sunglasses and scarf along with a black-white robe showing his like for white things. In his adolescent years, his hair grew much longer and he wore it in a stylized, combed-back manner. In these years he donned the standard uniform of the Iron Clan shirt. As he got older, he started wearing his scarf much more. Mike wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored bandanna. He also has his clan's standard jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard iron hand and shin guards, iron sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back, each he mostly uses when he is in a battle. Personality In his younger days, Mike was often seen as the wild child of his town, never wanting to just stand still and instead go out and do anything he wanted. Due to the lack of any parental guidance, he often believed doing anything and getting in trouble was how everything went, even after he eventually discovered that he himself had magic. After being discovered by Liam, who saw that the young man had potential to become great with proper teachings, he eventually started to find a center to himself, where he was not only mentally focused, but also aggressive when he needed to be. Under Liam's teachings, Mike started to learn more, gaining more insight of the finer things in life, even learning about the ancient world and how the civilizations were before his time. As a trainer of the Training Branch N-3, he often shows similar ways of teaching his own mentor taught him, but learned how to often get to new recruits at times, making him able to teach them better. History Equipment *'Yamata'(八岐, Eight-Branchs): After mastering the ancient sword style thought to have been lost, his mentor rewarded Mike with a set of modified ninjato-hybrid swords that would become his main weapon of choice when fought against other sword users. Each sword is shown to be finely sharpened right down to the point and is held together by a white hilt with yellow end points and red wrappings on each of them, all secure on special sheaths on his back. Each single sword was specially made with a powerful material in the Earthland that was shown to be able to amplify and enhance Eternano, which allows Mike to pump his own magic energy into them to enhance their abilities. When using his Lightning Magic, it has shown to actually be much more compatible to add than his Eternano, resulting in Mike gaining Lightning Swords that have been shown to be able to pierce through most powerful objects due to the intense heat often seen when he adds electricity to the mix, and can also connect them with his other swords to create incredible new lightning spells. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Great Magical Energy: In his younger days, Mike was often show to have a little amount of magic, barley able to keep it going at a steady pace due to his lack of focused training when it came to drawing in new magic. Over time while he grew up, Mike began to understand the small yet ever growing magic inside of him, training him in his own way to harness it and improve on how he could make it grow, but to no avail as he didn't truly understand it. Eventually he was found by Liam, who began to teach him how to harness the magic much more effectively, resulting in his slowly gaining the experience and growth that most mages often experience when they train better and with someone who can show them the proper way. Eventually after training under Liam for so long, his magic was shown to have nearly tripled the original small speck he used to have when he was younger, placing him at the near ranks of S-Class mages in terms of power measures that he did when his master was brought to the Ten Wizard Saints. Over time, Liam suspects that with enough hard work and focusing with his own magic, he would eventually be ready to be accepted into the Ten Wizard Saints in a few more years, showing an incredible amount of magic still said to be dormant inside of him and waiting for the day that he would eventually have to release it and master it all on his own with the training he received. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While growing up on the streets, Mike often had to improvise his own kind of fighting with anything he could find, be it a pipe or broken booze bottle lying somewhere. Over time, he started depending more on his fist to show all of the other rival gangs that he was just as tough as they were, not needing any form of weapon to fight his battles. After leaving with Liam to travel around the world, Mike's expansion of hand-to-hand combat increased as he traveled throughout different parts of the Earthland, though he mostly picked up using powerful moves that can use most of the muscles he gained and deal incredible damage to the opponent. When he is in his Octobull form, the damage of his fighting moves can nearly double due to the tough hide of Mike's body, which can add a second layer of muscle that when in use, can give much more force and push that is enough to decapitate a person with just one rush of his arm. Master Swordsman: During his time training with Liam, the two eventually made their way to a temple that Liam discovered on his travel's, with people still residing in them as he went to speak with the master of it to share knowledge. It was at that template that Mike discovered an ancient sword style know as the Octo-Rev Style '(八転型 ''Yatenkata). During his training, Mike had to practice with one sword, then over time gradually increased the number of swords he practiced with until he was able to perfect and master the style easily without worry about slicing an arm or leg off in the midst of the twirls and spinning he did. When in this style, the movement of Mike is shown to be both elegant and reckless, due to the incredible spinning and often having to throw the swords up in mid-air at times to attack, which often resulted in the user being stabbed at times. In most cases, Mike looks as if he's in another world as his entire body is in tune with the swords, always having them twirling and constantly moving, making it very difficult for the opponent to grasp where exactly the next strike of one sword will be, even to the highly trained eye. '''Enhanced Speed: When Mike runs at his normal speed, he is often shown to be able to clear through an entire forest without even needing to stop to take a breath due to the multiple times he often had to outrun official law enforcement in his time with the gang. As time moved on, he learned how to control his speed and actually merge it with his own magic, allowing his speed to nearly triple as if he was sliding on the air and running. When he uses a powerful lightning cloak that surrounds his body, he is often show to nearly have half the speed of a bolt of lightning, making him well known as being of the fastest around in the N-3. Enhanced Strength: Mike possesses positively enormous amounts of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times his own size and weight. The fact that he is capable of swinging his swords one-handedly without any strain is a true testament to his titanic strength. In fact, he is so powerful, that he is capable of splitting the hydrogen in the air just by merely punching, allowing him to cause a small explosion that inflicts decent damage. Another feat of strength is that he can punch the ground with enough force to cause small fissures. Mike is able to lift and press 100 metric tons, and he can perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times his own size and weight with his hands; a shocking display of fearsome power in itself. His strength allows Mike to create thin shock waves of air that cleanly cut through anything they come in contact with. Enhanced Reflexes: Mike is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air, and he possesses astonishing reflexes, and the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow, and he is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. 'Magical Abilities' Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法 ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to control and generate lightning from their own body to use in anyway they seem fit. When Mike uses this magic, he has been shown to have control of it to a fine degree as he is often able to transfer the electricity and energy into various objects through his own hands, an example of this was seen when he was writing something in his notebook and actually charged his pencil with lightning magic before sending it flying and piercing through a wall and even through solid rock that was behind it. The second example of his fine tuned Lightning Magic is seen when he was shown to be able to cloak himself with a special lightning enhanced aura that surrounded his entire body, giving him the ability to move at nearly double his normal speed, and add more sharpness to his own swords when he grasps them and uses them in battle, giving them the intense heat and slicing power that comes with lightning. 'Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Is a Holder Magic that allows the user to use incredible spells with their choice of swords. For Mike, due to his eight sword style he learned in his travels with Liam Verz, he has been shown to be able to do incredible spells that would allow him great momentum and attacks over his opponents. He has also been shown to be able to generate Eternano through his swords, allowing them to change shape into anything that the user can think of. '''Spells *'Sealing Sword: Eight Arts'(目塗り刃八技芸 menuri yaiba: hachi gigei): Is a special set of spells that Mike was taught during his training with the master of the Octo-Rev sword style he learned. In order for the user to initiate this spell, they must focus their own energy into the swords, channeling them as extensions of themselves as they control the energy and compress it in order to act like a sealing agent made by the own user. The more swords the user can control and add compressing magic into the more, the more powerful the sealing arts will often be depending on what the effects are done by the number of swords. For the moment, the most Mike has ever used with this spell was often up to seven of his own swords. **'One Art: Blinding'(一技眩惑 ichi waza:genwaku): Channeling his magic into one single blade, Mike throws it right into the front of the opponent, concentrating as a sudden flash bang of sorts immediately explodes, causing the opponent's eyes and ears to be gone for an hour. **'Two Art: Phantom'(二技幻 ni waza: maboroshi): When two swords are thrown and stabbed into the ground right next to each other, two apparitions of what appear to be Octo-bulls appear from them, swarming around the opponent as their bodies eventually disappear, but leave behind an invisible prison that is shown to be resistant against magic and lasts for up to two hours. **'Three Art: Subterra'(三技地響き san waza: jihibiki): When the user throws the three swords into a triangle-like shape around the opponent, he slams down both of his hands, causing the ground bellow them to be swirl around as if it was made of liquid, slowly sinking the opponent into the ground as if they were standing on quick sand, until it eventually stops leaving only the head to breath air as the rest of the body is sealed under a special magic enhanced earth that neutralizes magic for three ours. **'Four Art: Binding Demon'(四技結合悪魔 shi waza: ketsugou akuma): Mike throws the four blades into two corners of the opponent, which turns into a shape of that of a square as suddenly Eternano emits from them, forming a physical square that surrounds the area around the opponent. From there, a spectrum of another Octo-Bull emerges as it suddenly uses it's tentacles to wrap around the opponent as if they were chains, slowly draining them of their energy until they eventually pass out. The outside barrier acts as a second seal, preventing anyone from entering it until four hours have passed, which results in the person being released and the barrier being shut down. **'Five Art: Frozen Leviathan'(五技凝然海坊主 itsu waza: gyouzen umibouzu): When Mike throws his swords into the ground in the shape of a pentagon as the spell quickly activates, slowly freezing everything inside of it, including the opponent while also passing along some energy to the user through their own swords. When the ice reaches the opponents mid-section, the ice warps around, expanding around the space as the appearance of a leviathan takes shape, reaching high into the sky before slamming down right onto the opponent, freezing them solid with chains wrapped around them to prevent anyone to release the opponent until five hours have passed. **'Six Art: Doom Kaiser'(六技命運カイゼル roku waza: meiun kaizeru): By throwing six of his swords into a heptagon-like shape, Mike focuses his magic through each of them, causing the very ground beyond the area of the swords as if the earth itself was trembling underneath the weight of the energy the spell was emitting. When the spell is fully activated, a gateway appears and quickly shoots out what appear to be blood-like chains that wrap around the opponent, slowly dragging them into the darkness of the door as they begin to see what horrors they themselves fear, until they're completely inside and the door closes behind them and disappears into what is shown to be a pocket dimension for six hours of gruesome punishment. **'Seven Art: Ink Slayer'(七技墨スレイヤー shichi waza: sumi sureiyaa): When Mike throws seven of his own swords into the ground in a septagon-like shape, he adds to the mixture some ink that he sprays from out of his Octobull form to mix in with the swords as they are suddenly supercharged and begin to take a physical shape, making multiple copies of himself right down to the very detail as his clones begin to run towards either one enemy or multiple ones, before the clones combine with each other to make one large form of Mike's Full Take Over Octobull, which jumps up and slams down, sending a flood of ink that creates a sealed shell around anyone or anything that gets covered in it until seven hours pass. **'Eight Art: Ultimate Routine Sealing'(八技究極規則的目塗り hachi waza: kyuukyoku kisokuteki menuri): Is the last and most powerful of the sealing sword spells and is only often to be used as a last resort against an incredibly powerful opponent. Mike begins by sending out all eight of his swords, putting them in a large outline of a octogon that surrounds not only the opponent, but Mike as well. From there, he focuses and channels as much of his own energy as possible, causing all eight of the swords to emit a bright black light towards him, making Mike look as if he was a negative energy person. He then focuses as two swords go to him telekinetically, before suddenly two black lines emerge and wrap around the opponent as the octagon begins to draw closer. The process repeats itself until the last two swords, which switch from a black aura to a gold area as Mike picks them up, channeling what remaining magic he has left inside of him as he stabs the opponent into the main production of Eternano absorption in the opponent's body, effectively sealing it up and rendering the opponent unable to use any magic whatsoever for two days. However, such a spell produces a risk as the more energy it takes to seal up the opponent, the more danger the user is of passing out during the sealing process and ending up sealing themselves for the two days. Take Over '(接収 テイクオーバー ''Teiku Ōbā): Take Over is a Beast Soul that he dubbed '''The OctoBull (章魚雄牛 tako oushi) that is his main fighting style when he is up against opponents. 'Spells' *'Beast Soul: Octobull Arm ('獣魂：タコ腕 Bīsuto Sōru: Takoburu Ude): When the user focuses, small magic-like blocks appear over their hands, and then suddenly solidify as the reveal of the change from a normal arm, to a combination octopus/bull hand on either one or both arms. When Mike fights using this, the power of his strikes are nearly doubled as also his hands are much more durable than before, allowing him to punch at steel, and not even able to feel due to the hide-like structure on the user's arms. Another interesting ability shown is that the user is able to produce an ink-like substance all around their hands, mixed in with Eternano, and has been shown to be able to actually reduce the impact of any Caster Magic shot out at him. Though it is shown to be incredibly durable, it has been shown that if a weapon is sharp enough, they are able to actually slice through the hide like it was a piece of meat, resulting in the user taking damage from it. * Beast Soul: Octopus Tentacles '(獣魂：タコ触手 ''Bīsuto Sōru: Tako Shokushu): Focusing the magic through the mid-section of his chest, he is able to summon out 8 extra tentacle limbs that he can focus and control with his own thoughts. Most of the times he uses them as extensions of himself, often having his swords controlled by them without having to worry about losing his grip on them and can have even more incredible attacks. Similar to his Arm spell, when he flexes the tentacles on his back, they are able to emit a special spray of ink that when it hits an opponent, causes them temporary paralysis that can give Mike the upper hand when he needs to or allow for a quick escape like many octopuses often do. The amount of magic needed to keep this ability in check often renders him unable to use any other magics he has due to the mental stress of having to control multiple arms at one time. * 'Beast Soul: Demonic Octobull '(獣魂：悪魔タコブル Akuma Takoburu): Demonic Octobull is a partial form of the full Take Over that Mike uses. The energy is shown to condense on itself, focusing and channeling throughout the user's entire body until it stops to reveal a crimson-like hybrid beast of human and the Octobull. In that form, the user's body is powerful and can burn anything that it comes into contact with while at the same time uses the 8 tails it grows to grab and move with at times. A second ability shown is the user is able to construct bone-like appendages all around their bodies, often at times adding incredible durability to themselves and any physical attack they do against an opponent. However, with a powerful form comes a great risk, especially due to the fact that the spell is only a partial completion of the full spell. The longer a user stays in that form, the more they sub come themselves to animal instincts and the intense heat that the form often provides, resulting in them losing energy and eventually passing out from exhaustion. **'''Bull Rush (突き飛ばし, Tsukitobashi): Not actually a spell but more so, a technique. Mike will began this technique by rushing his opponent with his new found speed granted to him by the Demonic Octobull. He will strike them with his arm around their upper chest and neck, delivering a great force of power. This powerful strike will send the opponent flying, before shortly forcing them into the ground. Mike is actually able to use this technique without being in Demonic Octobull form but simply restricts it to this one form because he feels that it is an ideal attack for it. *'Beast Soul: True Octobull '(獣魂：本当フルボディタコ Bīsuto Sōru: Hontō Takoburu): Octobull is the the final and strongest spell in Mike's Beast Soul Takeover. This spell allows Mike to draw onto the full power of the Octobull, actually becoming it. To initiate this procedure, Mike will began to draw out his magical power; going as far as to tap into his Second Origin, flaring up his magical power to the maximum limit. Through this, Mike will began to draw out the beast that he absorbed to. In what seems like an instant to most, Mike's body will undergo a large metamorphosis. His body will turn into what seems like a an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a sheep; interestingly his lower left part of the horns looked to be sliced off. He becomes massive in size; he is actually so large that he dwarfs entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings. Its upper body is muscular, with a noticeable hunched back. The arms of said creature are spiked protrusions on the elbows, and the hands have opposable thumbs, like that of a humans. An interesting fact is that this creature does not possess any hind-legs, instead its lower half consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. Its tentacles actually offer several additional appendages with which to interact with its surroundings and strike targets and can be used for defense tactics, capable of blocking explosion blast. When in this form, Mike's strength is increased to phenomenal levels. He is able to stop other beings clearly possessing incredible strength with little restrain. He is able to implicate said strength into his fights, delivering powerful punches onto his foes with great force behind them; creating shock wave with great magnitude. His strength is not the only thing that increased as his endurance noticeable higher than before. He is able to take a great assault of attack and is still able to continue onward, simply shrugging off the attacks that come his way. He has even been able to take a spell that was meant to take down a person instantly, still continuing on with some difficulty. **'Death Beast Four Corner Explosion' (死獣四隅破裂, Shijū Yosumi Haretsu): A destructive spell that Mike is only able to access he is in True Octobull form. To initiate this spell, Mike will began to gather a incredible quantity of Eternano, focusing and compressing it into the form of a large black orb. The amount of Eternano is so great, it possess a incredibly density, showing as when the ground around Mike literally sank beneath its weight. Once Mike is ready, he will fire the orb at his chosen target. Despite what one would think due to it's large size, this orb travels extremely fast when launched, able to cross a large proximity in a few seconds. When this orb hit it's target, the results are devastating. The orb will explode upon contact, unleashing a destructive explosion that is able to shake the very earth. Mike has seen the result of this spell, being able fill an entire valley with the explosion and causing a large crater to from when the explosion die down. This spell is Mike's literally last resort and is something he will not use without reason. Trivia *The character pictures are based off of Killer Bee from Naruto Shippuden *According to Mike, he inspired the new updates of his Arm Technique on Damon's Colossal Mode *Mike often keeps a pencil and notepad to keep track of some of the people and things he encounters over time *Damon gave this to me as a late Christmas present. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Music Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User Category:Take-Over Category:Take Over User Category:Winged Guardians Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:N-3 Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Sword Magic User